Talk:Kashidaan Cluster
, , (UTC) |text= What in the name of the Chaos Gods is this? Should I be worried?}} why would you be worried? did I do something wrong with the formatting that I'm not aware of? The Kashidaan cluster is the setting for all of my OCs and fanon stories(links to my deviantart page posted in the article) this is just an overview of its history and the Imperial Guard regiments that called it home(at least until the Kashidaan worlds were eaten by Tyranids) BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:34, October 4, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= It is most advised that you used templates and proper formatting, this is for the betterment of yourself and your article.}} *Please make use of headings. *If you press space before writing, it will result in those black boxes your article is full at the moment *Please place property and construction templates at the top of the article *If you want to use links, please add them: this is link this is link - though that one of course is broken, it is just an example. I expect you are going to do as I asked. --Remos talk 07:58, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright Mando, I will help. Course I should Ask how much you actually want me to do? Just fix the broken bits? or just go all out and Make this Article very nice? Blackdamp (talk) 13:02, October 13, 2014 (UTC)fix the broken stuff. I think it's fine for content but the formatting is still off. If you could help me there... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 13:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) The ruler of Venice held the title of "Doge" But I think you knew that and are messing with me... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) "Doge" is currently a huge meme on the internet. Most people associate the word "doge" with the meme. So I would recommend changing it to another title. There are plenty of historical titles that could be used. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 00:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Fixed- his new title is ''Principe--BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll make a note about that being a civilian model. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:36, December 18, 2014 (UTC) then they swing instead of stab. I'll change that then- no bayonet mount- if you're close enough for a bayonet you're close enough for a knife--BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:21, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey- need 5 more planets in the Cluster also thinking my named KC regiments(vatian 12th,Serlendor 12th, Cadian 517th, Medici st phygia, and the 3rd brigade armored) should fight on one or more- looking for some help writing that.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:18, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Help you say?T42 (talk) 15:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC) added another one- but still need 3(trying to fluff) either in the list at the top of the article, a battlefield for units listed above or both. having a little trouble coming up with those. A lot of you guys on the wiki have been at this a lot longer than me.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:54, August 10, 2015 (UTC)